


The Devil May Meow

by Lily_Star



Series: Taakitz week A.K.A "I try my best not to make the readers cry for once in my life" [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Taakitz Week, pets and familiars prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Star/pseuds/Lily_Star
Summary: Just Taako and Kravitz with their cat





	The Devil May Meow

“Kravitz, babe,” Taako said, giving Kravitz a peck on the cheek and putting his hands on Kravitz’ shoulders, “almost done with all that homework?”

 

Kravitz sighed as he used his free hand to lightly rub one of Taako’s hands, his other hand busy writing on some paperwork.

 

“I’ve got one more sheet to go through before we can leave, babe,” Kravitz said.

 

“Ugh, fine,” Taako groaned half-heartedly, “I’ll go wait in the living room.”

 

Taako gives one last kiss to Kravitz’ head before turning to walk into the living room.

 

The living room wasn’t the neatest place, but that doesn’t mean it was a complete mess. Mainly just some spots that need dusting and a disorganized coffee table.

 

Sitting on the couch, curled up in a perfect circle, was the newest member of the household.

 

Satan.

 

Okay, he wasn’t actually Satan, just a regular black cat Taako had generously named Satan.

 

“S’up, stupid,” Taako said as he sat next to Satan, scratching him behind the ears as he started purring to show his gratitude.

 

Suddenly, Satan stood up from his comfortable spot on the couch, causing Taako to low-key worry that Satan was going to walk away as per usual. Instead, Satan did the exact opposite and decided to crawl up onto Taako’s lap and lay there comfortably. Taako just stared at Satan with disbelief. They’ve had Satan for maybe a month now and hasn’t really been too touchy-feely until now. Taako felt like he was blessed by a goddess, again.

 

After a minute of Taako giving the black cat like a million scratches behind his ear, Kravitz walked into the room, adjusting a cuff on his sleeve.

 

“Hey, dear,” Kravitz greeted, “ready to go?”

 

“Krav, babe, we might have to cancel our plans,” Taako chuckled, “I’ve been immobilized.”

 

Confused, Kravitz took a second to examine his boyfriend before finally seeing the root of the problem.

 

“Satan is immobilizing you?” Kravitz asked while he sat down next to Taako.

 

“Yup,” Taako said.

 

Satan meowed.

 

Kravitz chuckled as he ran his hands along Satan’s back.

 

“I thought you were committed to this date, love,” Kravitz joked.

 

“I was, but Satan said no so can’t really argue with that,” Taako explained, scratching the cat’s cheek now, “maybe if you ask nicely he’ll set me free.”

 

Kravitz laughed again before getting up from the couch and crouching down to be eye-level with the cat.

 

“Satan, can you please get off Taako so I can take him out on a date?” Kravitz asked as he softly pets the cat’s head.

 

Satan made a “mrow” sound before standing up and stretching, proceeding to jump off of Taako’s legs.

 

“Oh!” Taako said, starting to laugh, “you’re taking his side, huh?”

 

Satan meowed before sitting down on the coffee table in front of them. Kravitz chuckled as he stood up properly and held a hand out to Taako.

 

“You heard the cat, we’re going to be late,” Kravitz said.

 

“Fine,” Taako sighed, accepting Kravitz’ offered hand, “you win.”

 

In one smooth motion, Kravitz gently pulls Taako off from the couch and pulls him into a kiss before holding him by the waist.

 

“Anytime I spend with you is a win, love,” Kravitz said softly.

 

Taako chuckled as he rested his forehead on Kravitz.

 

“Quit being such a sap,” Taako said with a smile.

 

“No promises,” Kravitz said, giving Taako a peck on the forehead before holding his hand as they walked to the front door.

 

“See you later, Satan,” Taako said to the cat.

 

Satan meowed loudly at them before running over to where they were by the door.

 

“Do you want outside?” Taako asked.

 

Satan meowed loudly yet again.

 

Kravitz gave a soft chuckle before holding the door open, both him and Taako watching as the cat runs outside and into some nearby bushes.

 

“All right,” Taako said, grabbing Kravitz’ hand, “we should probably get going. I think we’ve stalled for long enough.”

 

“Oh, yeah, no, we’re definitely running late,” Kravitz hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I had a black cat named Satan when I was in like grade 1
> 
> Feel free to check out my other Taakitz week fic and perhaps my upcoming Taakitz week fics. Maybe even check out my other TAZ fics?
> 
> Unrelated note but I am currently without wifi out my house, hopefully only for a short while though. I'll be able to update the rest of the week and keep my other fic DBFMAWEPS updating weekly(Though I might need to change the day it updates). The main difference will be my lack of activity. Again, this is only temporary as far as I'm concerned.


End file.
